The perinucleolar compartment is a structure whose prevalence in cancer cells has been found to correlate with the metastatic activity and potential of the cells.
Gimeracil (5-chloro-2,4-dihydroxypyridine) is an inhibitor of dihydropyrimidine dehydrogenase (DPYD), which degrades pyrimidine including 5-fluorouracil in the blood. Gimeracil was originally added to an oral fluoropyrimidine derivative S-1 to yield prolonged 5-fluorouracil concentrations in serum and tumor tissues. One process for the production of gimeracil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,216 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.